


Pocket Full Of Sunshine

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html">Let's Get Gay Married! Comment Fic Meme</a> on LJ for a prompt my beta <strong>Taylor</strong> gave me: <em>Adam and Tommy decide to move to New York so they can get married.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Full Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Alissa** and **Taylor** for beta'ing!  <3 Title inspired by the fact that I watched _Easy A_ multiple times during the course of writing this fic.

\---

"Hmmm," Tommy says. "Right there. Feels good."

"Yeah?" Adam says. "You like that?" He licks the hollow of Tommy's throat, making Tommy breathily moan and arch. Adam relaxes back into the couch and slides a hand up the back of Tommy's undershirt, loving the view of Tommy straddling him like he's about to get a lap dance.

Tommy nods and grabs Adam's free hand and puts it crotch. Adam lightly strokes him through his boxers, feeling the heat from Tommy's hard dick.

"You want something?" Adam asks, nibbling on Tommy's ear.

"You know I do," Tommy says, shifting on Adam's lap and spreading his legs further apart. "Now jack me off."

Chuckling at Tommy's blunt way of speaking, Adam kisses him and reaches into Tommy's boxers, curling his fingers around him.

Tommy rocks on his lap, panting into his mouth as he pushes his cock into Adam's hand. Adam jacks him just how he likes, quick and a little rough, making sure he teases at the head.

Tommy grabs his shoulders and holds on tight. "Adam…" he says, and Adam can hear the need in his voice.

Adam rubs his fingers over the tip of Tommy's cock and then presses against the underside firmly. Tommy grunts, and then he's coming all over Adam's fingers, thick and hot and so good.

"Fuck, baby," Adam says, sucking on Tommy's lips. He keeps stroking Tommy while he shudders, spreading Tommy's come over the length of his cock. "I love making you come."

Tommy sags against him, nuzzling his head into Adam's neck. Adam lets go of Tommy's softening dick and pulls his hands out, brining his wet fingers to Tommy's lips. He traces them, and Tommy's tongue pokes out and chases his fingers, licking up his come. When Tommy sucks Adam's fingers in his mouth, Adam shivers, blood rushing to his groin.

"Adam?" Tommy says quietly, still out of breath. He pinches at Adam's nipples before he rubs down his chest to cup his cock.

Adam swallows and it takes him a second to respond. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

Everything seems to come to a screeching halt. "What?"

Tommy's hand leaves him, but Adam doesn't even notice; his arousal is the last thing on his mind now.

Tommy looks at him levelly, meeting Adam's wide eyes. "I want to marry you," he says. "I love you."

"Baby," Adam interrupts, cupping Tommy's jaw, "I love you. I want to be with you forever."

Adam doesn't say _but we can't get married_ because they both know it. But still… The thought of marrying Tommy has crossed Adam's mind a lot in the past few months, especially since it became legal in New York just a few weeks ago. Even though they were in California at the time, they partied like it was their victory when they heard the news. In a way, it was.

Tommy's eyes go soft, and he presses his lips against Adam's gently. “Gay marriage is legal in New York," he says, grabbing Adam's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Adam blinks at him, not understanding. He cocks his head, staring at Tommy, and then he starts to get it. “I own an apartment in New York City," he says slowly.

Tommy smiles at him, and it's so bright and beautiful, it takes Adam's breath away. "We can change our mailing address and switch our licenses at the DMV, even though I don't drive," Tommy says.

It's crazy, the thought of just up and moving to New York, uprooting their lives so they can get married, but really, what better reason is there? Adam wants to marry Tommy, Tommy wants to marry him, and that's all that matters. Even if Adam didn't spend the past four months agonizing over the fact that he couldn't ask Tommy to marry him like he wanted because of California's outdated law, he loves Tommy enough that he'd go to the ends of the earth to make him happy. Switching coasts is hardly a chore. The logistics'll be a pain, dealing with the label, but he'll make it work, somehow.

"You don’t like being a California resident that much, do you?” he asks, his own smile as big as Tommy's.

"No," Tommy says. He laughs, shaking his head. "It's been almost thirty years. I'm ready for a change."

Adam pulls Tommy close to him. "I've always liked New York, anyway," he says, warming up to the idea. "I'll take you around town, show you all the sights."

"You just want to show me off," Tommy accuses him. Adam can't take his half-hearted glare seriously because Tommy can't stop smiling. He wiggles on Adam's lap, Adam's arousal coming back full force. "Not that I can blame you. I mean, look at me."

"Oh, I'm looking, and I _definitely_ like what I'm seeing," Adam says, wagging his eyebrows.

"But," Tommy says, stilling and pointing his finger at Adam, "I'm still waiting. If you want this hot piece of ass to be your husband, I better damn well get a proposal. A good one, too."

"A proposal, huh?" Adam says. "So difficult."

Tommy crosses his arms over his chest. If he were standing, Adam bets he'd be tapping his foot impatiently.

He cradles Tommy's face in his hands. "Tommy, my love," he starts. "You are my fire. The one desire. No matter the distance, I want you to know that deep down inside of me-"

Adam's cut off when Tommy smacks his arm, laughing. "Oh, fuck you very much, asshole," he says. "Did you just fucking quote Backstreet Boys at me?"

Adam just grins, unrepentant. "What? I thought that was good. Didn't you like it?" he asks. "And how did you know it was Backstreet Boys? Something you're not telling me, Tommy Joe?"

"How about you try again?" Tommy just says. "And leave the pop back in the nineties?"

"If I must." Adam sighs as if put-upon, but he's serious when he says, "Tommy, I love you. Fuck, I love you so much. I can't even tell you how much you mean to me. Words just seem clumsy. How do I tell you that you make me happy to wake up in the morning, knowing you're there lying next to me? Or how you smiling at me can put me in a good mood the rest of the day, no matter what shit I'm dealing with? Or that you're the only one I can imagine with me twenty years from now, after this rock star stint is over and I'm just Adam again?"

Adam kisses him then, and when it ends, he keeps their lips close. "Marry me, Tommy," he says. "I don't ever want to be away from you, and if I marry you, I'll get to keep you with me."

Tommy's eyes are bright, too bright, and he blinks rapidly, pushing the obviously building tears back. A couple escape and slide down his cheeks, and Adam smiles as he wipes them away with his thumb. "How was that?" he whispers.

"G-good," Tommy says. His eyes dart away, and Adam lets him have the moment to compose himself. It's still a little hard for Tommy to let himself become so emotional and vulnerable, even in front of Adam.

"I want a ring," Tommy says when he turns back to Adam.

Adam doesn't even mind the uppity demand; he doesn't need words to know how Tommy's feeling right now. His happiness is obvious and it mirrors Adam's own.

"Well guess what?" Adam says. "I happen to have a ring right here." He pulls the ring he bought Tommy months ago when the desire to marry Tommy first hit him from under his shirt, the light reflecting off the metal and diamonds brilliantly.

It's nothing fancy, just a simple platinum band with four small diamonds inlaid in a ribbon across it, but to Adam, it's perfect.

Tommy's eyes widen and he stares at the ring for a moment, and then his eyes snap back up to Adam. "What?"

"I bought this months ago," Adam says quietly. He lifts the necklace over his head and unclasps it, letting the ring fall off into his palm. He holds it up in front of Tommy's face. "I saw it and knew I wanted it to be the ring I gave you someday. I think today's a good day, don't you?"

Tommy nods, mute, and holds out his hand. With a trembling hand, Adam slides the ring on Tommy's finger, the ring fitting snugly. His breath catches when he lets go and sees the ring on Tommy's finger, shiny and beautiful, like it's meant to be there. "There," he says. He ignores the way his voice is shaking. "Perfect."

"Yeah, it is," Tommy says, staring at the ring, and then a moment later, he's kissing Adam, all needy and wet and hard, and Adam falls into it, giving Tommy as good as he's getting. Tommy's hands are all over him, rubbing over his back and arms, down to his waist, and Adam grabs his hand and holds it tight, the ring digging into his hand.

"Fuck," Adam says when the kiss ends. He's panting into Tommy's mouth, heart racing.

"That's a good idea," Tommy says. "We just got engaged; we need to have celebration sex. And I still need to repay you for that truly _fantastic_ hand job."

Adam just nods, and Tommy scrambles up off Adam's lap, Adam right on his heels. They make it to the bedroom in record time, groping each other all the way, Adam plastered against Tommy's back, kissing his neck.

Adam pushes Tommy down on the bed. "Wanna fuck you with just the ring on," he rasps, attacking Tommy's clothes. "So sexy."

"Hmm," Tommy says as Adam bites at his neck. Adam gets his jeans undone and wraps a hand around his cock. Tommy gasps and thrusts up into his hand. "Can't wait to pick out my dress."

Adam freezes and pulls his head back to look at Tommy's face. "Wait… did you just - are you really going to wear a dress?" he asks with wide eyes.

Tommy laughs and pulls Adam back down. "Don't worry about it," he says and kisses him again.

Adam lets it go and grabs Tommy's cock again; Tommy can have anything he wants. Besides, he'll look fucking gorgeous in a wedding dress.

\---


End file.
